


Tiny bed and exotic dreams

by yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves/pseuds/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1966, the hotel was overbooked and they end up having to sleep in the same way like they used to, smashed together in a single bed. Which causes weird dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny bed and exotic dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This unexpectedly had some serious angst moments in it, but nothing too bad. Everything ends well, so no worries.

John, Paul, George and Ringo just got back from a performance, it was one of the better ones, they managed to hear themselves from time to time and the audience actually listened for once. That only made them play more enthusiastic, which was the reason they were quite exhausted. They stumbled into their hotel, smashing the doors in the face of the screaming fans. “I thought we’d never get here in one piece!” Paul exhaled heavily. The police hadn’t done a very good job at protecting them. “I think I didn’t.. Some nutcase with scissors got a hold on me, check if I’ve lost some hair will ya?” Ringo asked, turning around so the others could go through his hair. Of course they all stuck their hands in his hair. “Shit, I think they got you good Rings, you’re entirely bald!” John said very seriously. "God no! Now I’ll have to wear a wig.. Again!” Ringo said playing along as he always did. And did he love to play along, hand across his face and one the brink of fainting. George immediately got his back knowing Ringo would let himself fall just for the humour of it all.  
Just then Brian came in and rolled his eyes at the scene. “Ah there’s Eppy, what room are we in, I’m about to fall over.” John asked right away but Brain didn’t look very happy. “I just heard that the hotel is overbooked.” Right then it looked like they all wanted to start shouting but Brian raised his hand to indicate he wasn’t finished yet. “There are however two single person rooms available. I know it isn’t much but it was the best I could do. I’m sorry boys, here are your keys.” He said as he handed them two keys. Brian was smart enough to get out of there before they got to the actual shouting part. “I can’t believe this! Everyone is going crazy over us but we can’t even get decent hotel rooms!” Paul said annoyed, walking in circles as he spoke. “Don’t get all bitchy, it’ll be just like the old days.” John spoke, being weirdly calm. He was the only one who said what he thought. The others wouldn’t let it show but they all secretly missed the nights they spend together in those single beds. “Don’t get bitchy? I’m sorry, Lennon but I do like some personal space!” Paul bit back, not wanting to admit that the idea didn’t sound that bad to him. “Personal space my arse! Just admit you’ve been itching to sleep in the same bed as me again Paulie.” John said wiggling seductively with his eyebrows. Paul blushed but soon after he cracked a grin. “Oh no! You’ve seen through my secret plan to sleep with you!” Paul said nearly throwing himself at John. Everyone burst out in giggles and like that the ‘fight’ was over. “Old arrangement then?” Ringo asked with a little grin, knowing they’d all agree. Which they did, so John handed George a key he would share with Ringo and kept one for the room he and Paul would share. They took the elevator up to their rooms and said a quick goodnight to each other before they split up.  
Although they had done this countless times before, it was still a bit awkward at first. George dragged his suitcase closer to the bed. So did Ringo. They both minded their own business for a while, unpacking some stuff. Then George took his shirt off. Ringo nearly dropped the clothes he was holding. Ringo had always thought George was a more then fine looking lad, but right now he was downright gorgeous. Ringo let his eyes wander over his bare chest but quickly looked away when George caught his eye. "I'm gonna take a shower now, ok?" George asked, not sure why he asked in the first place. "Leave some hot water for me will ya?" Ringo replied without looking up again. He did however glance up again when George made his way over to the bathroom. So skinny, Ringo thought. He was a tad bit jealous of that, that George could eat all he'd like and still look like a male model. Ringo’s mind wondered somewhat further. About how his bony but extremely skilful fingers played the guitar at the concert just now. It looked like he didn't even have to concentrate, he would be laughing and singing while he was doing the most difficult solo's. He was so beautiful like that. Ringo wasn't even surprised his thoughts wandered to that conclusion, he's been thinking all sorts of stuff about George lately. As long as it would stick to thinking, Ringo guessed it couldn't do any harm. But it was wrecking his nervous system.  
George closed the bathroom door and leant against it heavily. What was he supposed to think now? He had felt Ringo’s eyes on him from the start and he was ever so pleased by that fact. George sighed. Nothing would happen, he was just raising his hopes. He shouldn’t do that, and he knew it all too well. It would just hurt too much if nothing happened. And nothing will happen, he reminded himself again and again. He stepped out of his clothes completely and got into the shower, perhaps it would take his mind of things.  
On the other side of the door, Ringo sat himself down on the bed and sighed as well. George probably thought he fancied him now, checking him out like that. Truth be told, Ringo had come to that conclusion himself recently. He knew it was wrong although he himself had nothing against queers. But nearly everyone thought it was wrong. He didn’t understand why, love is love isn’t? He knew George didn’t have a problem with queers either, with Brian and all. They all loved Brian but he doubted George’d still love Brian as much if he would start to flirt with him. Ringo stopped thinking and shook his head. What was the point anyway, George didn’t fancy blokes and if he did he wouldn’t fall for him, he knew it. He sighed again but got up anyway. He unpacked the rest of his stuff and being done he laid himself on the bed, hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. Ringo could hear the shower running. George would be standing in there right now, completely soaked and no clothes at all.. Ringo’s mind continued to wonder at that thought until he noticed that his pants were shrinking. He lifted his head to look at his pants. “Shit. Couldn’t have picked a better time, now could ya?” He swore towards his crotch when he noticed there was nothing wrong with his pants.  
George let the streaming water fall over his face. A shower is always good to get your mind of something. Well most of the time that is. Not this time. All George managed to think about was how fucking good Ringo had looked during their concert. Every single one of them was sweating like a pig because of the suites they had to wear but that didn’t stop them from giving it all they got. He remembered looking behind him when there was a tiny drum solo coming up. Richard was smiling broadly and he was dashing away at his drum kit. That was an amazing sight. He looked so utterly happy when he played the drums, George thought. And his smile was so beautiful... Shit. A certain body part of George woke up. Well he was in the shower, he could wank, no problem. Though he shouldn’t get hard from thinking about his best mate. Still, better to wank now then to go to bed with an erection. Especially now they had to share a bed. That was going to be more difficult then George first thought it would be..  
Just as George was about to grope himself, there was a knock on the bathroom door. “Eh.. George, are you nearly finished? I need to use the bathroom.” Ringo said. “Yeah, just give me a few more minutes!” George shouted back with a tiny shake in his voice. He still had a hard on, and now that he knew Ringo was right outside he was to scared that he’d hear what he was doing in there. George turned the water off with a sigh. He grabbed a couple of towels. It weren’t the biggest towels in the world but it covered enough. He wrapped one around his hips and used another to dry his hair. Having forgotten a new pair of boxers, George walked out in the towels only. The door opened and steam was rolling out of the bathroom. Ringo’s jaw dropped.  
George, in nothing but a way too small towel, still very wet, one hand in his hair and another on his waist holding onto the tiny towel. Ringo cursed himself for not having his camera ready right there and then. He looked so smoking hot, it actually appeared that there was smoke coming of his body, it was only the steam but still. George looked at Ringo, wondering why he was staring and then started to blush, thinking his bulge was showing. He quickly walked past Ringo and towards the bed “It’s all yours” George said. Ringo completely misunderstood that. “Huhh, what?” Ringo muttered, thinking George meant himself. “The bathroom, it’s yours, in you go.” George said pointing towards the door. “Ow right, course, thanks.” Ringo said quickly as he rushed to escape the awkwardness of the situation.  
Now Ringo stood with his back against the bathroom door. He hit his forehead, he made a complete fool out of himself. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Ringo cursed. He turned around and banged his head against the door a couple of times as well. George heard some banging coming from the bathroom and walked over to the door. He put his ear against the door and listened closely. “Stop it.” George heard Ringo say. He was talking to himself. “Fucking stop thinking!!” Ringo banged his head against the door another time. George jumped backwards because of the sudden bang. He wondered what Ringo was upset about so he slowly put his ear back against the door. “He’s never gonna feel the same way.” Ringo muttered to the door and unknowingly to George as well. George felt his cheeks blush. Did he hear that correctly? All sorts of thoughts were buzzing through George’s brain at the moment. Surely he wasn’t talking about him? And as if Ringo could read his mind he said “Why George? Why of all people sweet, loving and gorgeous George?” Ringo asked himself. He had his answers right there. Because it was George. The kindest person he had ever met. From the moment they met he had felt something click. He just only recently figured out what clicked. His heart had clicked. It had clicked with George’s heart and soul. Ringo heard himself chuckle at that thought. “Because he’s George, that’s why.” Ringo answered his own question with another chuckle. George stepped back from the door with an open mouth. He sat himself down on the bed and rested his head against his palms. Ringo liked him. Why on earth would he? Ringo was ever so sweet, he could literally get anyone in the world and he picked him?  
Ringo leant against the sink now, still arguing with himself. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection staring back. I can handle this, he thought. His refection thought otherwise. ‘You can barely handle life as it is Richard’, the reflection spat back. Ringo turned around, turning his back to the nasty words. In his anger towards his reflection he stormed out of the bathroom, having completely forgotten about the boner that was still very much there. But the chance to have a wank had gone. Now Ringo was standing uneasily in the middle of the room. George sat on the bed with his back turned to Ringo.  
George hadn’t even heard Ringo enter the room. His thoughts were too far away. His mind was running over all the nice times George had had with Ringo. From their time in Hamburg to this very moment. All the times George had laughed with Ringo’s jokes and funny behaviour. Seeing Ringo smile was one of the most beautiful things George ever saw. All the times when they had stuck up for each other. All the times when.. George was jerked back into the here and now when someone touched his shoulder. “George? Something wrong?” Ringo asked concerned. Ringo had called him about 3 times but he didn’t react at all. “Huhh? Ow no nothing’s wrong.” George said facing Ringo. His hair was still wet and small droplets were falling on his shoulders and on Ringo’s hand. So beautiful, Ringo thought. George eyed Ringo’s hand and then looked back up. Ringo completely forgot he had his hand on his shoulder and removed it quickly. “Deep thoughts huh?” Ringo asked. “I suppose you could say that, yeah.” George answered. He mindlessly dried his hair while staring at the ugly yellow hotel room wall. Ringo walked over to his suitcase and took a pair of boxers out. He quickly changed and sat on the bed as well, his back towards George. And like that they sat a while, back to back both staring into nothingness.  
Ringo was brought back into reality by the sound of George yawning. “Getting tired?” He asked softly. “A bit.” George whispered back. “Wanna go to bed?” Ringo asked. “Yeah that’d be good.” George answered. They quietly got up and faced each other again. George smiled awkwardly and said “I still gotta change.” “Ow right, sure.” Ringo said uneasy. He crawled into the small bed and stared at the ceiling. George walked over to his suitcase and got a pair of boxers out. Ringo was trying as hard as he could not to sneak a look at George. George dropped the towel around his waist and stepped into his boxers. Ringo had simply closed his eyes when he heard the towel hit the floor. George turned around and saw Ringo clamping his eyes shut. He chuckled and said “You can look now.” As he walked over to the bed. Ringo opened his eyes with a sheepish look on his face. “Move over will ya?” George nudged Ringo to move a bit. The bed was indeed only meant for one person, it took them some time to get in without falling off. They lay with their backs pressed together. “Well then, night George.” Ringo spoke. “Goodnight Ritchie.” George replied. Not long after those words were spoken Ringo fell asleep. And about 5 minutes after that George entered the dream world as well. But not before stealing the blanket and letting Ringo shiver in his sleep.  
George wandered in a rain forest, pushing away lianas to get through. He swiped some sweat of his forehead. He was sweating like a pig. Why on earth did he chose this place to go on a holiday? And even worse, he was lost. He was so tired.. George settled down against a tree but right as he hit the ground there were people falling from the sky. They seemed to be natives. All dressed up in pieces of cloth and loads of paint on them. But never mind the paint they were pointing spears towards George. His eyes nearly fell out of his skull as he slowly raised his hands. This one guy that stood closest poked George as to say that he should get up. And George did so. Another guy held a spear against his back and lead him further into the forest. The small group followed and on and on they went. They were walking for hours. Just as George was nearly gonna fall down out of fatigue, they reached an open space. And in that open space there was a small village. All complete with lots of huts and a big fireplace in the middle. Another guy gave George a push in his back and he fell on his knees with a thud. George glared though his hair and saw someone leave the biggest hut in the middle of the open space. This guy was wearing a really big crown with lots of feathers attached to it. George figured he must be the leader of this small tribe. The guy came closer and said to George “Get up.” George was confused that the man spoke English but got up anyway. He stared down into blue eyes.  
Ringo found himself shivering as he walked in the frosty landscape. It was snowing really hard and he could barely see his own hands anymore. And to make it worse, he was lost. Ringo blew some air in his gloves and wrapped his arms around himself. He had to keep on walking or he could fucking die. He felt that there was frostbite growing on his face. That really fucking hurt. Right then he spotted a small light in the distance. Hope glistered in his eyes as he picked up his pace and started to walk towards the light. As it was getting brighter, Ringo went faster and eventually he was running. The light had come from a small igloo. Ringo awkwardly knocked on the ice. No one came out so he got on his knees and looked inside. No one home, but there was a fire burning inside so there should be someone around here. Ringo crawled inside and it was surprisingly warm for a house made of ice. He removed his gloves and held his hands close to the fire. That frostbite on his face was defrosting slightly and it hurt like hell. Still Ringo was pleased to be in a warm place. And perhaps the person who owned the igloo could tell him the way home. Just when he thought that, there was a knock on the igloo. Ringo said “Uhh.. yes?”. “Can I come in?” Someone outside laughed. “Sure, I guess.” Ringo said confused. Then a person crawled inside. He removed his hood and revealed a brown bush of hair and a toothy smile.  
George stared into those blue eyes for a long time. Then the blue eyed man spoke “Well, who do we have here?” He smiled. George looked confused at first but then saw through the paint and the weird costume and saw it was his best friend. “What on earth are you doing here George?” Ringo asked, still smiling. “Could ask you the same question! And it’s not that I had a choice, these guys made me come here.” George said. “Yeah, same story here, but then they gave me all this stuff.” Ringo explained, waving his staff about and pointing to his feathery crown. George turned around and looked and the tribe people. They pried at George and it didn’t look like they were about to give him the same treatment. “I don’t think they like me as much as they like you, Ringo” George whispered. “No need to whisper George, they don’t understand a word we’re saying. And don’t you worry, they won’t harm you. I’ll make sure they don’t.” Ringo reassured George with another smile. “If you say so.” George half smiled back. Ringo waved some instructions to the weird people and they simply went away. George was impressed. “Want something to eat or drink? You look exhausted.” Ringo offered. “Yeah that’s cause I am, thanks” George eagerly accepted. They both went into the big hut. Inside it was surprisingly beautiful, it had a normal looking bed with a lot of cushions, loads of food and drinks lying around and everything was decorated with paint and colourful feathers. Again, George was impressed. “Have a seat.” Ringo said. George sat down on the fluffy cushions on the bed. Ringo walked over to the mountain of food and got some fruit and water. He sat himself on the bed as well and leaned towards George. “Open your mouth” Ringo nearly whispered. George did just that. Ringo held some grapes over his head and let George bite one of. George licked his lips and opened his mouth again. Ringo popped another grape in his mouth. George laid down completely and closed his eyes as he chewed the juicy grape. Ringo sniggered at how George was enjoying himself. He laid down next to him and gave him another grape.  
“George?” Ringo exclaimed when he recognized him. “Ringo?” George said, as surprised as he was. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” George said. He sat himself down and gave Ringo a big fluffy hug. “I was worried sick!” George exclaimed still hugging him. Ringo hugged back and said “Yeah, me too!” They stayed like that for a bit too long and then awkwardly backed away. “You’re freezing!” George noticed as he saw the frostbite on Ringo’s face. “Here, have some soup.” George grabbed a mug and poured some soup into it. “Thanks.” Ringo said as he was still shivering. He gratefully drank the warm liquid. “I nearly thought I’d never see you again, you know.” George suddenly said, looking deeply into the older man’s eyes. Ringo looked up from his mug and just stared back. George lifted his hand up and brought it to the frostbite on Ringo’s face. “That doesn’t look very good.” He said. “It doesn’t feel very good either.” Ringo remarked. “I got some cream for that, hang on.” George said. He grabbed his backpack and took out a little bottle. “It’s probably gonna sting.” George warned. He opened the bottle and applied some to the worst frozen spots. Ringo watched closely as George took care of him. “There. All better.” George said as he was done. “Thanks.” Ringo said with a sweet smile. “You know, I think my lips are frozen as well.” Ringo said, very subtly. George looked straight into those blue pools that are called eyes and said. “You don’t say.”  
As George opened his mouth again, Ringo put the next grape between his own teeth and slowly got closer to George. George himself was patiently waiting for his next treat. And there it was, but hang on.. There were lips attached to it. ‘Ow, that’s nice’ George thought in a dreamy slur. He bit the grape in half and pecked a thank you kiss on the lips. Ringo grinned at George’s reaction and was pleased with the little kiss. But a little kiss wasn’t what Ringo was after. He picked up another grape and put it between his lips. He got closer again but right when George wanted to bite the grape in two again, Ringo popped the grape in his own mouth. George frowned but didn’t open his eyes. His lifted his head up a bit until he found the said lips. George kept planting butterfly kisses on his lips till Ringo gripped the back of George’s head and gave with a deep kiss the grape to George. George happily ate his grape. Ringo turned his back to him as he wanted to pick another treat. As his back was turned, George got up and put his hands on Ringo’s shoulders. In the meanwhile, Ringo wore nothing apart from a small white cloth wrapped around his hips. It was George’s dream after all. “What do you want next?” Ringo asked looking over the food pile. “You” George said biting the other man’s earlobe. BANG.  
“I think mine might be frozen as well, now you mention it.” George said. He placed his glove covered hands on the floor and crawled a bit closer to Ringo. “We can’t have that, now can we?” Ringo spoke although it was closer to a whisper. “Nope.” George said. He was now as close to Ringo as you physically can be without actually touching. “Got any ideas how to warm them up?” Ringo asked looking down to George’s lips. “Perhaps one or two.” George said, also staring at the other’s lips. Only a few seconds after George had spoken Ringo removed the space between them and their lips touched. They moved their lips ever so slightly, being extremely delicate.“Was that your idea?” Ringo asked as he moved back a bit. “Let’s say we’re getting closer to my idea.” George said with a chuckle. He quickly pushed his lips against Ringo’s again before he could say anything else. Georges hand crept up and into the hood Ringo still had on. He tucked at the hair closest to Ringo’s neck and crooked his head. Ringo started to nibble at George’s lower lip. George began to lower himself on the ground and pull Ringo along and on top of him. “Anything else that needs defrosting?” George asked cheekily. “Hmm yes.” Ringo said as he dove back on George. BANG  
BANG. Both men were suddenly awoken. George had turned to his other side in his sleep which caused Ringo to fall out of the bed and he had dragged George along with him. Ringo’s back had hit the ground and he was crushed between the floor and George. George stared at Ringo with wide eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger because of that dream. Ringo opened his eyes as well after grunting a bit because he hurt himself in the collision with the floor. His eyes were immediately glued to George’s. Shit, he looked hot. His mouth was hanging open and George licked his lips while his eyes never left Ringo’s. Ringo could barely believe what he was seeing. Ringo pinched himself to check if he was still dreaming. Nope, he was fully awake. George had already concluded that he was awake an decided to throw any doubt he had left overboard and just go for it. He was too horny to care anymore. George lifted his upper body up a bit so that Ringo wouldn’t choke or anything. George’s eyes travelled down Ringo’s body and stopped at his waist. George lay between Ringo’s legs and their groins were pressed together. Both noticed that the other was hard which caused Ringo to flush bright red.  
“G..George?” Ringo asked with an unsteady voice. “Hmm, yes?” George answered without looking up from the other man’s torso. “You can get up ya know.” Ringo said, still with a quiver in his voice. George looked up, shifted his position so that there was just a bit more pressure between them and asked in a hush voice “Do you really what me to get up?” “No.” Ringo said without hesitation. George crossed his arms on top of Ringo’s chest and lay his head on them. “I heard you talking in the bathroom, you know.” He said with a smug grin on his face. “You.. you did?” Ringo said, now embarrassed as fuck. If he wasn’t already blushing like mad he would’ve right now. “Yeah.” George said. “Aren’t you disgusted or mad or something?” Ringo asked, still not getting what was going on. “No, mainly because that was one of the sweetest things I’ve heard in me life.” George answered, locking eyes with Ritch again. At that moment Ringo finally got the hint and grabbed the back of George’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was, neither had a more passionate or meaningful kiss in their life. Neither wanted to let go. Ever. George licked Ringo’s bottom lip as he opened his mouth for the older man. Ringo’s tongue slipped into George’s mouth. Their tongues battled and danced together. George pulled away however, mostly cause he needed to breath. He bit his own lip briefly before attacking Ringo’s lips again. Both men started to moan during the kiss and Ritch was buckling up every now and then, making George moan even loader.  
George broke the kiss again and stood up, dragging Ringo along with him. George proceeded to throw Rings on the bed and crawl on top of him again. Ringo giggled a bit and asked “How long you’ve been holding that in?” “Don’t get cheeky.” George said, silencing Ringo by occupying his lips with his own again. Ringo just laughed through the kiss. He wrapped his arms around George’s skinny body. He was so thankful he slept in boxers only. Ringo was tracing George back with his hands, roaming up and down, exploring all the skin he could get his hands on. George didn’t keep his hands still either. He held onto Ringo’s shoulder with one hand and the other was ruffling through the dark brown mop top in front of him.  
Ringo moaned as he pulled away from the kiss with some regret. “Take of your pants.” Ringo said in a low-pitched voice. George smiled and got closer to Ringo’s ear as he said “Thought you’d never ask.” Ringo couldn’t hold in a deep moaning sound that nearly sounded like a growl. It only made George get up quicker to get out of his pant. Without asking he jerked Ringo’s down as well. Now both men were completely naked. They sat there for a while taking in the sight before them. “You sure you want this?” Ringo asked, just to make sure. George looked into Ringo’s eyes as he responded. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He smiled sweetly at Ringo to make sure he knew that he meant it. Ringo smiled as well and pulled George back on top of him for another sloppy kiss. They jumped a little at the feeling of their naked erections brushing together. But it felt so devilishly good.  
Ringo broke the kiss to nibble and lick at George’s neck. George approved by moaning right in Ringo’s ear. Ringo pushed his hips up and George moaned even loader. George started rocking against Ringo. That made Ringo bite down on George’s neck. It didn’t hurt that much but George was certain it would leave a tiny mark.  
“Ya know.” George said between moans “I had the most wonderful dream just now.” Ringo stopped nibbling at George’s neck to look in his eyes. “So did I. Happy coincidence I guess.” Ringo said and continued his nibbling. “Ya know.” George started again. “You were so incredible sexy in it.” That made Ringo bite down again but only harder and George moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
“Ringo..” George moaned. “Yeah?” Ringo asked, looking up. “Please fuck me.” He asked. Ringo never thought he’d hear those words come out George’s mouth. Ringo gripped George’s head and stuck his tongue down the other man’s throat and buckled his hips up. George took that as a yes. “Do you know how to do this?” George asked after breaking free from the deep kiss. “Well, I did have a late night chat with Eppy once.” Ringo said. George gave him a look but asked “So, what do I have to do?” “Just relax and enjoy it, Georgie.” Ringo said, suave as hell.  
And George did just that, he laid down on the bed and watched Ringo as he went to the bathroom to get something. Neither had any lube, why would they? So Ritch had to look for something else. Lotion would do the trick he figured as he picked up a bottle. “What’s that?” George asked as Ringo returned. “This’ll make it hurt less.” Ringo said. “Alright, I trust you.” George said. Ringo smiled, gave him a peck and said “Thanks, now open your legs for me Georgie.” George did as he was asked but was a bit uncomfortable since he was now very exposed. Ringo caressed the younger man’s thighs and said in a soothing voice “No need to worry it’s only me.” George nodded. Ringo opened the bottle of lotion and put some of the liquid on his fingers. George looked up and asked “What are you doing that for?” “You need stretching first otherwise it’s gonna hurt like hell and we don’t want that do we?” Ringo explained. George shook his head. “It might feel a bit weird but like I said, try to relax as much as possible.” Ringo said before he brought his first finger near George’s hole. He circled around the rim first and then pushed in a little. George did his best to relax but it was quite a weird feeling. It wasn’t bad and it didn’t hurt but it was still strange. Ringo pushed in a little deeper and moved his finger around, trying to let George get used to the feeling. Ringo felt George relax more and more and decided to try and find that certain spot that was supposed to feel really good. It took him a while but suddenly he felt his finger brush over something and George jerked because of the sudden pleasure that ran through his body.  
“Fucking hell what was that? Do it again!” George gasped. Ringo tried to repeat his movements and soon enough he brushed against the bump inside George again. George ached his back and moaned. “Fuck.. That’s good.” George breathed heavily. He didn’t understood how that was making him feel so good, but right now he didn’t care. Ringo slipped in another finger and sometime later another, properly preparing George. George kept moaning as Ringo was fucking him with his fingers. It was quite the sight, Ringo’s cock was leaking already. George sat himself up a little to talk to Ringo but the older man kept moving his fingers so it was difficult to make proper sentences. “Ritch, please.. Just fuck me already. I need.. ugh.. more.” George moaned.  
And Ringo didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers which made George whimpered slightly. Ringo applied a generous amount of lotion on his dick and positioned himself. “Come here.” The older man said as he pulled George closer to him. George hooked his legs around Ringo’s waist and looked into his eyes as he felt Ringo enter him. Ringo kissed him tenderly, making George forget a bit about the stinging pain he felt. He broke the kiss when he was fully in. “You okay?” He asked. George nodded slightly but Ringo saw from his expression that he wasn’t very comfortable. Ringo planted tiny kisses all over George’s face, trying to comfort him in some way. George held Ringo’s head still and kissed him forcefully, moving his hips a little, encouraging him to start moving.  
And Ringo was so glad he could, he didn’t let it show but he had to refrain himself from pulling out and slamming in again. George felt so good around him, it drove him crazy. Still, he didn’t want to hurt George so he tried to be as gentle as he could. Ringo slowly moved his hips and felt George relax a bit more. “Ringo?” George asked. “Yeah?” George moved his lips to Ringo’s ear and whispered seductively “Make me yours.” Ringo’s eyes grew wide with lust and now he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back inside of George, who moaned loudly and screamed “Again!” Which he did. Again and again and again. George just lied there, continuously moaning with every thrust. Then Ringo slowed down. George stopped his moaning to ask “Why are you slowing down?” “To do as you asked. Make you mine.” Ringo replied with a husky voice and eyes filled with lust. He gripped George by his hair and kissed him hungrily. Without breaking the kiss, Ringo thrusted up as deep as he could and George moaned against his lips. Ringo felt that George tried to break the kiss but he wouldn’t have it. He maintained the now sloppy kiss as he forcefully thrusted up again. George couldn’t manage to kiss back anymore and just let Ringo do as he pleased.  
George was in so much pleasure he barely had any control left over his body. They were slowly but passionately moving together. Ringo hit his prostate with every thrust and it was nearly all too much. George tried to speak but he couldn’t pull away from their kiss. He didn’t need to anyway, Ringo knew what he wanted to say. That he was close. Ringo sneaked a hand between their bodies and grabbed George’s cock, wanking him with the same rhythm he was thrusting. Not much later George managed to break their kiss and he cried out as he came hard. Seeing George lose control and knowing he had caused it make Ringo come too, screaming George’s name as he did so. Ritch rode out his orgasm and George never stopped moaning, enjoying his orgasm to the fullest. When their breathing had returned to normal Ringo pulled out.  
They laid there for a while, just thinking. Processing. Neither could really rap their head around what just happened. But there was one thing they both agreed on, they were so glad it did. And even though both wanted to say so much to the other, they did what said the most. Not speaking a single word and cuddling up together as they went to sleep. A peaceful smile lingered on their faces as they drifted off into that lovely dream world again. That dream world that suddenly and with no warning became real.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me for any mistakes I made, English isn't my first language. I'd be more than pleased to adjust anything.


End file.
